


The Cases of Idiocy and Momentary Lapses into Genius

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings of what one does and does not know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cases of Idiocy and Momentary Lapses into Genius

There are very few things in life I know with exceptional clarity.

For instance, I don't know how to predict weather behaviors or patterns. In fact, I'm constantly under or overdressed in nearly every fluctuation of nature's temperament.

Likewise, I do not know how to gamble or sort through algorithms properly. I'm still not sure I believe that pi truly goes on forever. But I have seen rarer things come to fruition. So maybe.

Another thing I do not know is how my life will be in months or years. Days, really. When I was twelve I hated the taste of any and all potatoes, and now they are a staple. Unhealthy as it may be. So things change.

Tldr; there's a lot I do not know. But there are some things that I do know. And what I -do- know is this:

There is no where more warm than back at home with your family, cheeks taunt with exhaustion from laughing.

Crowded rooms are the loneliest.

Fall is the best season.

Animals are an absolute treasure.

(The flicker in your eyes when you think I'm not looking is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.)

Chocolate tastes best when eaten at night.

(You don't think I know.)

There is no better smell than that of an opened book.

(I do...I do).


End file.
